Z Basket
by Pikachu Hunter
Summary: Goku, as stupid as he is, has placed a curse on all of his friends and family: When hugged by a member of the opposite gender, the person hugged will turn into an animal!
1. The Transferred Curse

Disclaimer: Hoenstly, if you thought I actually owned Dragonball Z, I suggest you  
  
seek professional psychological assistance immediately. Also, I do not own Fruits  
  
Basket, nor do I claim having any participation in the making of the plot, which I  
  
have evidentally borrowed for the story you are about to read.  
  
Author's Note: I have never seen Fruits Basket, and have no knowledge of any  
  
particulars of the anime. Forgive me if I have made an incorrect reference, but I  
  
belive I am right when I say the plot to Fruits Basket which I have borrowed is how  
  
the members of a certain family turn into animals when hugged by a person of the  
  
opposite gender. This could prove some hilarious moments, if applied to Dragonball  
  
Z. I have also mixed this family curse buisness with the Ranma 1/2 curse, having  
  
used hot water as an 'antidote'.  
  
Z Basket  
  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter One: The Transferred Curse  
  
"Fa la la..." Goku skipped through the woods that were near his house. It was  
  
a clear and bright day, and, to him, a perfect day to pick wildberries. But then! He  
  
stumbled upon a pond. Not just any pond, though. Of course, Goku did not know  
  
that this was the Magic Spring of Ranma-Tohru.  
  
"I'm thirsty...I guess I can fill up my water bottle here! It looks clean enogh!"  
  
Goku said, twisting the lid off a canteen decorated with Pochacco stickers. He dipped  
  
the lidless container into the water, filling it with the clear sparkling water. Before  
  
putting the lid back on, he dumped a mouthful into his open maw.  
  
"Mm, that water has more flavor than normal water does!" Goku wiped his  
  
face, having spilt the water everywhere when he'd drunken it.  
  
"You have tasted the water of the Ranma-Tohru Spring, now you must pay!  
  
You shall receive the curse of another family, and shall bear it for the rest of your  
  
life!" A loud voice came from the sky, and shook the forest around him.  
  
"What?!" Goku looked around, seeking the speaker.  
  
"You won't find me, I'm invisible." The voice explained.  
  
"What curse are you talking about?"  
  
"You and your family, as well as your friends, will be cursed. You will all turn  
  
into different animals when hugged by a member of the opposite gender."  
  
"Is there any way to reverse the curse? Or remove it?" Goku asked.  
  
"No, you cannot remove it. But, you can be transformed back to your normal  
  
state when touching hot water. That is all I have to say. Tell no one where the  
  
Spring of Ranma-Tohru is, or you shall be doomed to an eternity of washing dishes  
  
in the back kitchen of a restaurant not comminly visited." The voice warned.  
  
"Oh. Okay!" Goku ran off in pure stupidity, not having anything else to say to  
  
the voice after finding out he'd just cursed his family and friends. He was somewhat  
  
intelligent enough to rid himself of the rest of the water in his Pochacco water  
  
bottle, though.  
  
"I wonder how Chi-Chi will take this? And lets see...who else will have the  
  
curse? All of my family and friends? Thats a LOT of people!" Goku talked to himself  
  
while heading home to tell Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten what had happened over  
  
dinner.  
  
---  
  
What will Goku's family's reaction to the news of the curse be? And what about  
  
Goku's friends? There are so many of them, how will he tell them all before they  
  
find out themselves?! Will he remember the reverse to the curse when he needs it,  
  
or will he apply his normal self and forget instantly, leaving many to either  
  
completely avoid the opposite gender or be an animal forever?  
  
Find out next chapter! 


	2. The Madness Begins

Author's Note: This chapter is definitely destined to be crazy. I just had chili for  
  
dinner! ;  
  
Z Basket  
  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Two: The Madness Begins  
  
"Oh, Goku, you're back!" Chi-Chi pointed a sauce-covered spoon at her  
  
husband, who had just walked into the house. "Gohan and Goten are upstairs. Will  
  
you call them for dinner?" She asked, putting the spoon back into a large pot and  
  
stirring one last time before turning a knob to shut off the burner the pot sat on.  
  
"Sure thing, Chi-Chi!" Goku walked over to the staircase. "HEY BOYS, COME  
  
DOWN TO EAT!" Goku yelled loudly.  
  
"I could have done that, Goku! I meant go GET them!" Chi-Chi yelled,  
  
putting the pot on a potholder on the counter, leaving the spoon inside. She put a  
  
bowl at each place at the four-seated dinner table.  
  
"Oh. Too late now." Goku said, sitting down at the table and seeing  
  
seventeen-year-old Gohan race seven-year-old Goten for 'the good spot' at the  
  
table. 'The good spot' was the place beside Goku, where he sat at the end of the  
  
table, then chi-Chi on the corner beside him, leaving a space at the end and a spot  
  
by Goku. The two always wanted to sit by their father and hear what he'd done that  
  
day. He usually had funny stories about how Vegeta had embarassed Bulma in the  
  
grocery store, or how Mr. Popo had tripped over Piccolo's extended leg again.  
  
Goten rushed ahead of Gohan, and slid into the good spot quickly, trying not  
  
to tip over the table. Gohan slowed his pace, havnig already lost to his younger  
  
brother, and sat at the end seat. "Hiya, Gohan, Goten!" Goku waved. Chi-Chi placed  
  
the pot in the middle of the table, dipping the large spoon in and dumping the  
  
contents into Goku's bowl first.  
  
"Mm, chili!" Goku licked his lips, then started to gobble down the meal as  
  
fast as it was physically possible for him to do. After Chi-Chi had filled Gohan's  
  
bowl, the teenager followed in his father's footsteps and gorged the bowlful just as  
  
fast. Goten did so as well, wanting to be just like his big brother and his dad.  
  
"I see you have all brought your appetites to the table." Chi-Chi said, filling  
  
her own bowl. "You can help yourselves, now, everyone's had firsts." She sat down  
  
and began to eat slowly. Goku, Gohan, and Goten's hands all reached for the spoon  
  
at once, and left three hands with a tight grip on it, none willing to let the other  
  
have the spoon first. Goku tugged his way, and Goten had to let go.  
  
It was between Goku and Gohan now, both on either end of the table.  
  
"Gohan, let your father have the sponn, you know he won't let go of it." Chi-  
  
Chi said, putting her bowl on the counter. She'd finished, and wasn't planning on  
  
taking more. There was no way they'd let her, they were too hungry themselves.  
  
"Aw, okay..." Gohan let go.  
  
"Good boy." Chi-Chi hugged him.  
  
"Hm? QUAAAAACK!" Chi-Chi and Gohan were the victims of a curse they  
  
didn't know they had on them. Gohan was a duck. Chi-Chi, being the hugger and  
  
not the hugged, had not changed. Goku coughed out a mouthful of chili.  
  
"WHOA, GOHAN!" He yelled, seeing the duck flapping his wings in the air,  
  
and squacking in shock. Goku ran to the sink with his lemonade, dumped the liquid,  
  
and exchanged it for hot water from the tap. He splashed it over the excited duck's  
  
head, and left a screaming boy in it's place.  
  
"Yah, what's wrong with me?!" Gohan asked, still flapping his arms in the air.  
  
"Ha, I forgot about the curse." Goku said.  
  
"Curse?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Breifs manor...  
  
"Vegeta, you're back! You've been gone for days, and--AHHH!" Bulma  
  
screamed, finding Vegeta, who had just stepped in the doorway from a week of  
  
training away from home without notice, had transformed into a dark blue cat. It  
  
meowed loudly.  
  
"AHH, YOU'RE A CAT!" Bulma screamed and pointed. Vegeta hadn't noticed it  
  
until she'd said that, then looked at his hands, or, rather, paws. The cat let out a  
  
loud howl. He ran in circles, then noticed his tail and found that somewhat  
  
interesting, letting out an evil grin. Bulma noticed his obvious thoughts.  
  
"Oh, no, you don't! I am NOT letting you test that thing out in a full moon!"  
  
She yelled. Vegeta, in his new cat form, slumped. "Mrow..." he complained.  
  
"Oh, just--" the phone in the living room rang. "STAY THERE!" Bulma said.  
  
She ventured into the living room, following the sound of the cordless phone.  
  
Finding it, she picked up on the third ring. "Hullo?" She picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi, Bulma, it's Chi-Chi!" Chi-Chi said into the phone with a concerned tone  
  
in her voice. Bulma started to burst into tears. "Oh, Chi-Chi, it's awful! Vegeta just  
  
went POOF when I hugged him, and...and...he's a BLUE CAT!" Bulma was starting to  
  
go on about nonsense words, and wasn't making much sense, if any at all.  
  
"BULMA! Calm down, Goku knows whats going on. We're all gonna meet at  
  
your house, okay?" Chi-Chi would have grabbed her friend by the shoulders if it  
  
wern't for the fact that they were talking on the telephone.  
  
"Okay..." Bulma said. "Will Vegeta be normal again? Is he a cat forever?"  
  
"No, there's a way to fix it. In a half-hour, when we're all there, though,  
  
okay?" Chi-Chi answered.  
  
"Uh-huh." Bulma nodded.  
  
"Okay, see you then. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Bulma hung up the phone by pressing 'end call'. Then she smiled  
  
wickedly at Vegeta. He didn't like the look in her eyes.  
  
"Haha, I'm going to have some fun with you while you're in cat form..." she  
  
picked him up by the fur on the back of the neck, and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Mrow? Meeeee-ooooooow!" Vegeta wriggled in protest, seeing Bulma begin  
  
to fill the bathtub. "Oh yes, Vegeta, you are finally going to TAKE A BATH!" Bulma  
  
said. She filled the tub with bubbles and warm water, then dropped Vegeta in. He  
  
let out a loud meow before re-emerging in his usual form. "HA!" He pointed. The he  
  
looked down. "I'm wearing my clothes in the bathtub?"  
  
"Guess so--but while you're in there, SCRUB UP!" Bulma said, angry her fun  
  
was over so soon. She tossed a bottle of shampoo, a bar of soap, conditioner, and a  
  
long scrub brush at him.  
  
"Darn it...I know that kniving little sneak Yamcha is behind this..." he  
  
grumbled as he began to lather up soap in his palms.  
  
DING-DONG. The doorbell rang. Bulma ran to the door and threw it open.  
  
"Master Roshi? Pu'ar? Oolong? TURTLE?" She said, surprised to see the group on her  
  
doorstep. "Well, come on in, I guess..." she led them into the front room. Roshi  
  
seated himself on the couch. Pu'ar and Oolong began to argue over the television  
  
set remote, and Turtle shook his head at them, shamed to know such idiodic  
  
animals.  
  
The doorbell rang again. "Yamcha? What are you doing here?" She was even  
  
more confused at the appearance of her ex-boyfriend. "I got a call from Goku," he  
  
shrugged, stepping inside and sitting down beside Master Roshi.  
  
"Okay..." Bulma hadn't time to ask what the call was about, for the doorbell  
  
rang three more times when she stood to hesitate the strange visits.  
  
"C'mon in, Piccolo, Choutzu, Tein, Mr. Popo, Dende, Icarus, K--KING KAI?!"  
  
Bulma looked at the simple being, standing on the crowded doorstep in his  
  
traditional clothing.  
  
"Don't forget Bubbles and Gregory!" King Kai wagged his finger at her.  
  
"Of course," she showed them the way in. Then, rushing to the door, she let  
  
in Majin Buu, Bee, Hercule, Videl, KibitoKai, Old Kai, and--  
  
"TRUNKS BREIFS!" Bulma grabbed the eight-year-old by the ear.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, Mom, that hurts!" Trunks attempted to free himslef, but only  
  
caused her to pinch harder.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ALL WEEK,  
  
WONDERING WHERE YOU WERE!" Bulma dragged him into the bathroom. "WAS HE  
  
TRAINING WITH YOU?!" Bulma demanded the answer from Vegeta, who screamed in  
  
a high voice and pulled the curtain around the tub, surprised by the bathroom  
  
intrusion.  
  
"Oh...no?" Vegeta lied.  
  
"You tell me the truth, or I'll tell Goku where Goten's blues clues tapes  
  
REALLY went!" Bulma referred to the time Goten had had a sleepover with Trunks  
  
the year before, and brought some blues clues VHS's. When he packed his bag the  
  
next morning, he'd reported to his friend's mother to be on the lookout for the  
  
tapes. A week later she'd caught Vegeta watching and singing along with them in  
  
the basement's t.v. room.  
  
"YES, YES, HE WAS TRAINING WITH ME!" Vegeta admitted.  
  
"Aha, the truth comes out! So why didn't you come home with your father,  
  
Trunks?" Bulma asked suspiciously.  
  
"I stopped at the collectible cards store on the way home, and Dad just kept  
  
on going! I made a few...purchases!" Trunks held out a bag of booster packs for Yu-  
  
Gi-Oh! cards.  
  
"Ooh..." Bulma took the offering.  
  
"We can play later, Mom, I want to hang out with Goten now!" Trunks tried  
  
to get away, but it was too late. He'd been hugged.  
  
"Urrrr?" Trunks looked around the room from a particularly low point of veiw.  
  
He'd become an armadillo.  
  
"Trunks?" Bulma blinked at the creature now rolling about in his curled up  
  
shell. The armadillo stopped. "Urrrrr?" He answered.  
  
"Oh, Trunks. Get in the bath. You could use one too. Catch your son,  
  
Vegeta!" Bulma tossed the rolled up boy to the man in the tub. He missed, and  
  
Trunks the armadillo plunged into the tub, returning to his normal half-Saiyan state.  
  
"Hiya, Dad! That was weird!" He said, peeking out of the shower curtain, his head  
  
below Vegeta's. "GET OUT!" They screamed girlsihly, like a boy had just run into the  
  
girls locker room, pelting Bulma with rubber ducks and handfuls of bubbles.  
  
"Eeek!" Bulma fled the attack, shutting the door beihnd herself.  
  
"Hello." Android Eighteen, Marron in arms, said, face to face with Bulma.  
  
Krillin was at her side. "Hiya," he waved.  
  
"Hi. Make yourselves at home in the living room, that's where everyone is  
  
meeting. I'll be right over, as soon as I get Trunks and Vegeta out of the bath."  
  
Bulma said.  
  
"You guys are really traditional with the Japanese culture, eh?" Krillin said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The father-son bath thingy?" Krillin explained to confused Bulma.  
  
"Oh...yeah..." she shrugged. Walking back into the bathroom, she dismissed  
  
Krillin and his family. "GET OUT OF THE TUB, EVERYONE BUT GOKU IS HERE!" She  
  
screamed at them.  
  
"Crud...how do we get past them all?" Vegeta said, wrapping a white towel  
  
around his waist, then another around his son's waist.  
  
"That's your problem. If you two had have taken a bath on a regular basis, I  
  
wouldn't have thrown you in the tub!" Bulma walked off.  
  
"Think we can run really fast up the stairs without losing our towels, Dad?"  
  
Truknks asked, taking hold of the doorknob nervously.  
  
"Not a chance, son." Vegeta said.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"CHARGE!" Vegeta shouted, and the two rushed out of the bathroom, up the  
  
stairs, through the entire main floor, where a roomful of stunned people watched  
  
the two Saiyans race up the stairs and listened to their feet batter the ground,  
  
heading into different rooms to change into dry clothes upstairs.  
  
"Ahem..." Roshi coughed. The room stayed quiet after experiencing stuck up  
  
prince and son run up the stairs stark naked. They'd lost their towels going up the  
  
stairs from the basement, nobody knowing they were ever in towels.  
  
"Er...I'll go talk to them..." Bulma was about to make her way up the flight of  
  
stairs leading to the top floor when the doorbell rang a final time. She flung it  
  
opewn, finding Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Chi-Chi present and accounted for on the  
  
doorstep. "Hi, make yourselves at home. I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay..." Goku watched his friend run up the stairs, and heard her yelling at  
  
the top of her lungs. Everyone in the living room listened to every word Bulma said,  
  
still speechless at the events following Krillin's appearance at the gathering.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING, YOU TWO JUST EMBARASSED ME  
  
LIKE NEVER BEFORE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Bulma screeched.  
  
"But Bulma, we--"  
  
"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH, VEGETA!"  
  
"Just as long as--"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"..."  
  
"YOU TWO BETTER SHOW UP DOWNSTAIRS WEARING MORE THAN ENOUGH  
  
CLOTHES TO COVER YOURSELVES, AND I'D BETTER NOT SEE AN INCH OF SKIN,  
  
NOT ONE BIT!" Bulma ordered.  
  
"What about--"  
  
"JUST DO IT, TRUNKS!" Bulma yelled. She stomped back down the stairs. As  
  
all was STILL quiet, everyone heard Vegeta let out a releived "touchy...".  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Bulma ran up the stairs.  
  
"I didn't mean it, Bulma, really!"  
  
"SURE YOU DIDN'T!"  
  
"I didn't! OW OW OW!" Vegeta cried in pain. Bulma, now content, walked  
  
happily down the stairs on the couch. She was followed by Trunks and Vegeta, who  
  
took Bulma's words literally--they were wearing burka's(as advertised in middle-  
  
eastern countries and religions)that covered them from head to toe, the only visible  
  
parts of them being the eyes, where there was a slot to see.  
  
"Change cultures, Vegeta?" Goku laughed.  
  
"Shut up, Kakkarot. You'd be wearing the same after just being accused of  
  
streaking through a living room full of close friends." Vegeta crossed his arms under  
  
the burka, the shape not coming out on the outside of the complete shawl.  
  
"Streaking? And did you say friends? You admit it? We're your friends?" Goku  
  
said. Vegeta ripped off the burka and punched Goku in the gut.  
  
"I never said that, Kakkarot! And no--I wasn't streaking!"  
  
"But you just said--"  
  
"I said I was ACCUSED of streaking! There's a difference! We lost our  
  
towels!" Vegeta pointed at Goku, making sure the information got through his think  
  
skull.  
  
"Ohh...well, anyways, let's go ahead and explain this curse." Goku said.  
  
"WHAT curse, Kakkarot?"  
  
"The one where me and my family and my friends and their families all have  
  
this curse on them how when they're hugged by someone of the opposite gender  
  
they turn into animals..."  
  
"WHAT?!" The whole room stared at Goku.  
  
"So that's why I changed into a cat..." Vegeta pondered aloud.  
  
"A cat?! You turned into a widdle kitty cat, Veggie?" Goku teased.  
  
"SHUT UP, KAKKAROT!"  
  
"Well, yes, that's the curse. And the only way to reverse it is to come in  
  
contact with warm or hot water!" Goku went on.  
  
"So, what, this is on ALL of us?" Roshi looked around the room.  
  
Yup! You're all my friends! Oh, and you'd best explain this to your distant  
  
relatives." Goku nodded.  
  
"Oh, great. What am I, mom? I have no idea what that was I turned into  
  
there!" Trunks tugged on the sleeve of his mother's shirt.  
  
"You're an armadillo, Trunks." Bulma patted his head. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Hey, I bet everyone else's animals are even more stupid!" Trunks yelled at  
  
all the laughing people.  
  
"What're we waitnig for? Let's see who's what!" Goku said. "Hug away!"  
  
---  
  
What are the others going to transform into? What about Pu'ar, Oolong, and Turtle?  
  
Since they're animals already, will the curse effect them? What about Goku?  
  
Everyone will be especially excited to see his animal--it's bound to be something  
  
loyal, majestic, and strong--right? What about Trunks? is his animal really the  
  
stupidest, or is there going to be something more pathetic?  
  
Find out next chapter! 


	3. Start The Hugging!

Z Basket  
  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Three: Start The Hugging!  
  
"Let's do it one at a time, and see who gets what together! That way I won't  
  
have to clean up after a massive animal attack in my living room!" Bulma  
  
suggested.  
  
"Okay!" Goku said. "Let's clear a circle!" The group did as they were told,  
  
backing up and forminf a ring in the middle for the animal to be displayed before  
  
the wondering crowd.  
  
"Who should go first?" Gohan asked.  
  
"How about Vegeta? I bet he's just DYING to be in his kitty cat form again,  
  
aren't you?" Goku pinched his friend's cheek. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku.  
  
"Fine, Kakkarot. But I bet you anything that your animal will be something  
  
as idiotic as a baboon or a giant fish." Vegeta said, walking into the middle.  
  
"Who's gonna hug the kitty...?" Goku laughed.  
  
"ME!" Bulma said, overly excited to laugh at her husband in his second form  
  
again. She rushed up and hugged him tightly, and...  
  
POOF! In a cloud of pink dust, Vegeta was now a little dark blue kitten,  
  
meowing at anyone who dared laughed. Krillin burst out laughing at Vegeta's cat  
  
form, and Vegeta meowed four syllables, releasing a large blast of Ki on his blad  
  
head. "Ouch..." Krillin fell on his face. Eighteen picked him up and sighed. "Men.  
  
They can't refrain from blowing eachother up for five minutes."  
  
"Mrow!" Vegeta meowed at Bulma and Goku.  
  
"Aw, you're awfully cute when you're a kitty, Vegeta, you sure you want to  
  
change back?" Bulma scratched him behind his ear, and he began to purr and rub  
  
his coat of blue fur against Bulma's socks. "Mrow..."  
  
"Here you go. Dip you paw in this, Vegeta." Goku set a bucket of hot water  
  
down on the floor beside the kitten. Vegeta did as his kitty self was told, and then,  
  
in another cloud of pink dust, he appeared as a fully grown Saiyan man with his  
  
hand in a pail of water, sitting on the floor like an idiot.  
  
"Who's next?" Goku looked around the room.  
  
"How 'bout you, Gohan?" Videl nudged him.  
  
"No, I don't think--YAH!" Videl had dragged him to the middle of the room  
  
and hugged him, turning his back into the duck he'd become while eating dinner.  
  
"Aw, a mallard..." Videl said. She took some water on her fingers and flicked  
  
it at Gohan, making him again a teengae half-Saiyan half-Human.  
  
"Next?" Goku waved to the middle, encouraging the group to bring forth the  
  
next person.  
  
"I know Trunks would like to show you all his armadillo form," Bulma shoved  
  
him into the middle and hugged him, ending up with an armadillo in her arms.  
  
"Whoa, Trunks is an armadillo, Mom! I wanna see what I am!" Goten jumped into  
  
the middle of the circle as Trunks returned to regular state and hid behind Bulma.  
  
Chi-Chi followed him, and gave him a little hug, not wanting to squish him if he was  
  
something small.  
  
"I'm a birdie, I'm a birdie!" Goten chirped, nobody but himself understanding  
  
the language of the crow.  
  
"Not a nice birdie!" Gohan said, being pecked on the head as excited Goten  
  
tried to get his big brother's attention. Goten flew over the bucket of water, dipping  
  
his claws in as he swooped over it, and--he turned into a boy again, but kept flying-  
  
-right into the wall by the door. "Ow..." Goten walked back, dizzy.  
  
"Aw, Goten...you make a lovely bird." Chi-Chi would have hugged him, but  
  
didn't want to see a replay of her son smashing his head into a wall again. He might  
  
end up an idiot, like Goku after a tumble down the canyon.  
  
"I want to see what animal I am!" Yamcha stepped into the middle. The room  
  
was quiet. "Well? Who's gonna hug me?" He looked around at the few females in the  
  
room.  
  
"You do it." Bulma nudged Chi-Chi.  
  
"No, you! I'm not going near HIM!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"No way!" They argued over who shouldhave to hug the man, when they  
  
suddenly remembered there were the other two. "Eighteen...you'd do us a friendly  
  
favor, wouldn't you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"FAT CHANCE!" Eighteen shook her head.  
  
"...Videl?" Chi-Chi looked at her future daughter-in-law hopefully.  
  
"O-o...okay..." Videl slowly inched towards Yamcha, who was ready to be  
  
hugged by any willing girl.  
  
"VIDEL, ARE YOU NUTS?!" Gohan tugged on her arm.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, it's just a hug!" Videl reassured her boyfriend. She walked over  
  
and gave Yamcha a small hug.  
  
"WHAT?! NOT FAIR!" Vegeta gaped at the pitbull sitting in the place of  
  
Yamcha. Why had HE gotten to be a dog, when he himself had only gotten a little  
  
blue cat?!  
  
Yamcha growled at Vegeta. "Bulma!" The Saiyan jumped on her, holding on  
  
for dear life, and...well, it counted as a hug.  
  
"Bulma?" Vegeta took the transformed girl in his arm. "You're a...a..."  
  
"Woof!" Yamcha started to drool on Vegeta's sock.  
  
"DISGUSTING!" Vegeta shook his foot in the air. Yamcha trotted over to the  
  
bucket and lapped up some of the hot water inside. Then he was a human with his  
  
tounge in a bucket. "I said," Yamcha stood up. "That Bulma is a Pikachu!"  
  
"A Pika--what?" Vegeta blinked at his wife's form.  
  
"PIKA!" The creature sat up and looked around at the others. "Pikaaaaa!" She  
  
shouted. "We can't understand you, Bulma." Vegeta said. He reached into the  
  
bucket with one hand, the other keeping Bulma close, and sprinkled some hot water  
  
on her forehead. And there was Bulma, being balanced in Vegeta's arms like a new  
  
bride.  
  
"Vegeta, you're so romantic!" She hugged him. Suddenly, she fell on the  
  
floor and was sitting beside an angry blue kitten. "Sorry." She picked him up. "But  
  
this time I'm not letting you change back!" She said. "You'll go everywhere with me  
  
and never take off on one of those silly training trips again, and you can eat like a  
  
normal person!"  
  
Vegeta hissed at Bulma, who dropped him when he realized he had razor-  
  
sharp claws that could tear her arms up until she let go of him. "Mrow..." he padded  
  
away on all fours. He flopped down lazily on the couch.  
  
"Anyone want to go next?" Goku looked about. "How 'bout you, Master  
  
Roshi?" He pointed. Roshi walked slowly to the center of the room. Extending his  
  
arms, he began to laugh the laugh that meant trouble for nearby girls. Chi-Chi,  
  
Bulma, Videl, and Eighteen with Marron in arms fled the room, retreating to the  
  
upstairs floor.  
  
"Darn it..." Roshi shrugged, sitting back on the couch.  
  
"Hey Eighteen, come here! I want to see what I am!" Krillin bounded up the  
  
stairs. Minutes later, Eighteen came down the stairs with a small orange lizard in his  
  
arms. She threw him in th buket carelessly, and all of a sudden there was a very  
  
short, soaked man sitting with his bottom in a bucket.  
  
"The water's all gone," Krillin coughed.  
  
"This is boring. Can we finish this later?" Bulma yawned.  
  
"Just one more--I want to see what I am!" Goku jumped up and down.  
  
"Yeah, okay, but this is the last one." Bulma glanced around the room.  
  
"Okay! Oh, Chi-Chi..." Goku smiled. His wife bounded up beside him, then  
  
wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"A...A...." Vegeta stared.  
  
"He's a...a..."  
  
------  
  
What has Goku transformed into? Will it be something terrible, or stupid, or  
  
amazing, or what?!  
  
Find out next chapter! 


	4. Itching Powder

Z Basket  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Four: Itching Powder  
  
"I don't beleive this...it's one of the last things I'd have expected..." Chi-Chi said. "My dad's a...my dad's a..." Gohan couldn't say it.

"Kakkarot is a little monkey. And I ended up a cat. Who is the buffoon who designated these things?!" Vegeta complained, staring at Goku's form. He looked like an exact duplicate of Bubbles. The room cleared in an instant, nobody having any interest any more. The few left were Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Bulma, and Chi-Chi.  
"Ooh, oowah!" Goku chattered.  
"I always knew you were just a little monkey, Kakkarot." Vegeta crossed his arms and went into the kitchen, unimpressed. "Oowah?" Goku scratched his head. Then he shrugged and scampered over to the couch. He began to go out of control, using his short fingernails to shred the cushions to pieces. Vegeta came out of the kitchen with a glass of hot water. "Kakkarot, stop destroying my house!" He dumped the glass over the monkey's head.  
"HOT! TOO HOT!" Goku screamed. There had been steam coming off of the water before Vegeta dumped it on Goku. This Vegeta had made sure of, because he knew he could get an amusing five minutes of a Saiyan in his thirties running about whining like a small child, there being nobody to help him. Water was usually the cure for things, not the reason to scream.  
Vegeta laughed to himself quietly while Chi-Chi tried to calm him down. "It should kick in...now!" Vegeta snapped. Goku's eyes popped open, and he scratched his back, then his head, and his elbow. Goku went crazy scratching all of the sudden itches he  
got.  
"Goku, are you okay?" Chi-Chi asked.  
"Maybe Kakkarot is still a monkey, screaming and scratching himself like that." Vegeta burst out laughing, and walked up the stairs. Bulma walked into the kitchen to fix some lemonade for those still in the house. "What's this? A new kind of juice powder? Oh well, into the jug it goes!" Bulma dumped the contents of the can left open on the counter into the pitcher of lemon crystals and water. "Why can't I read the label? It's in some foreign--VEGETA!" Bulma saw the scribbles on the label of the can.  
"Y-yes?" Vegeta crept cautiously down the stairs and entered the room. "What's this label say?" Bulma asked. She began to stir the juice, and some of the powder came up in a cloud of dust. "Hey, can you scratch my back?" She felt an itch.  
"Uh...sure."  
"Thanks. Now what's this can say? I put some in the lemonade. Wanna try it?" Bulma held out a cup of the fresh juice, and Vegeta, still unaware of which can with Saiyan writing she had, took the glass and gulped down the beverage in seconds.  
"My throat is sorta itchy, y'know?" He said.  
"Gah, I'm itching all over, it got that stuff all over me!" Bulma said.  
"What stu--ITCHING POWDER?!" Vegeta screamed, looking at the label of the can in question. Bulma laughed. "Itching powder?"  
"YOU PUT ITCHING POWDER INTO THE LEMONADE, WOMAN!" Vegeta held his throat and ran out of the kitchen, back into the main room. "I'VE BEEN POISONED!" He shouted.  
"And I'm really itchy!" Goku cried, trying to scratch a place on his back he couldn't reach. Chi-Chi bent over and scratched it for him. "Ah..." Goku sighed.  
"Poisoned? How, Dad?" Trunks asked.  
"ITCHING POWDER!" Vegeta screeched. Chi-Chi frowned, and put her hands on her hips. She wagged a finger at Vegeta in a scolding position. "That's why Goku's so itchy! SHAME ON YOU!" She shouted.  
"GAH, I'M MELTING!" Vegeta sank to the floor, still holding his burning throat.  
"You're going to be punished for doing that to Goku, Vegeta!" Bulma said, catching on and coming into the room. "P-punished?" Vegeta tried to speak over his moans of agony.  
"You bet!" Bulma said.  
"Ha, like you're strong enough to punish ME! Even my father couldn't do it!" Vegeta laughed, getting over the itching powder in his system. Bulma thought up a scheme Vegeta would not detect, and along with it, a form of punishment. "You're right. You always are." She said. That ought to make his head swell.  
"I know I am," Vegeta said, sitting on the couch. Bulma sat beside him, and smirked. "Sucker." She said.  
"Huh?"  
"HA!" Bulma hugged him, and poof! There was the little blue kitten.  
"Mrow..." Vegeta ran in circles, and growled at Bulma.  
"Now let's go give you a bath." Bulma said. Vegeta meowed in joy, and Bulma knew why. She took him up by the skin behind his neck, and laughed. "I'm not that stupid, Vegeta. You're taking a COLD bath, so I can make sure you're squeaky clean for tomorrow.  
"Mew?" Vegeta asked.  
"Yes, there is no getting out of this!" Bulma cackled and walked up the stairs with the helpless cat in her arms. Goku, Chi-Chi, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan listened to two minutes of pouring water, a splash, an angry cat's meow, and Bulma yelling 'stop scratching' at the top of her lungs. The Bulma came back downstairs with a soaked kitten wrapped in a towel tucked under her arm, the first aid kit under the other. She tossed the wet cat on the couch, then began to wrap her scratched up arms in bandages.  
"Kitty cat!" Goten grabbed Vegeta around the waist and hugged him.  
"MROW!" Vegeta squirmed, unsucessful in escaping the grasp of the seven-year-old.  
"Aw, such a nice little kitt--AAAAAH, OWOWOWOWOWOW, MOM, THE CAT SCRATCHED MEEEEEEEE!" Goten yelled after pulling Vegeta's tail.  
"That wasn't nice, Vegeta!" Goku said, pouring a cup of warm water over Vegeta's head.  
"He deserved it, he pulled my tail. I finally have a tail, and what happens but your whelp comes over and PULLS IT! I'll be weak and trying to recover for at least a week, he just drained  
me of all my energy!" Vegeta panted, resting his head on the floor.  
"Goten, what did I tell you about pulling tails?" Goku said sternly.  
"Never pull a Saiyan's tail...?" Goten said, looking at the floor.   
"And what did you do wrong?" Goku said. It was hard for him to keep a straight face, he wanted to laugh at the pained Vegeta so much.  
"I pulled Uncle Veggie's tail...?" Goten answered. Vegeta pounded his fist into the ground. He would have stood up, but he was too tired to. "I AM NOT YOUR UNCLE, AND MY NAME IS NOT VEGGIE! WHO TAUGHT HIM THAT?! KAKKAROT?!" Vegeta shouted, his face  
almost purple. Goku covered his mouth, and laughed.  
"Yay, Uncle Veggie!" Goten glomped his fake relative.  
"GET OFF OF ME!" Vegeta yelled.  
-------------  
What will happen next? Will Vegeta ever get over being a cat? And what about Goku? Did he really tell Goten that Vegeta was his unlce? And where did Vegeta get itching powder, and why is the label written in Saiyan? This, you most likely won't find out, but check out the next chapter of Z Basket for more laughing matters!


	5. Vegeta's Morning Was Not Great

Z Basket  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Five: Vegeta's Morning Wasn't Great  
  
In the morning, sun shone through the cracks in the blinds of a white-  
  
painted room, lighting it with soft shades of pink from the clouds in the sky. The colors washed over the hardwood floor, and crept up the side of the bed in the room, over the blankets and--  
"Darn sun, waking me from my rest. I never get any sleep around here." Vegeta rolled over in bed. He yawned, and sat up to face not Bulma, but a small Armadillo. "GAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta screamed at the sight, forgetting his son's form, only asking himself why there was an Armadillo on his bed. Bulma sat up in an instant. "Pika?!" She squeaked. It appeared that two of three people had changed overnight.  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Vegeta took one look at his wife and screamed louder, forgetting the curse altogether. He'd hoped it was only a crazy dream as a side effect of being Goku's training partner.  
"Pika pi!" Bulma rushed into the washroom and threw a cup of warm water over her head, then returned in pink pajamas. "Vegeta, what are you screaming about?!" She yelled over the Saiyan's cries.  
"It's on the bed, and it's looking at me! Aaaaaaah, get it away!" Vegeta was huddled on the headpiece of the bed, with the Armadillo slowly creeping closer with a strange look in it's eyes as if it wanted something.  
"Did you forget that 'it' is our son?!" Bulma picked up the Armadillo and hugged it. "Morning, Trunks!"  
"WHEN DID TRUNKS TURN INTO AN ARMADILLO?!"  
"The curse, you idiot, did you forget?!"  
"Oh..." Vegeta fell off the bed and landed on the ground. "I remember now...so what was he doing on our bed, and how did he get to be an Armadillo if he went to bed as a boy?"  
"Uh...why don't we ask him?" Bulma said. She headed back into the washroom, and splashed the boy. "Thanks, Mom. I thought I'd never get normal again!" The eight-year-old laughed. He hugged his mother, forgetful him, and wound up with a Pikachu in his arms. "Oops."  
"Pika!"  
"What?"  
"Pikaaaaa!" Bulma pointed at the sink with her yellow paws. Trunks nodded, and flicked the hot water on her face. His mother was a human once again.  
"What's going on in here?" Vegeta walked into the bathroom, which was connected to the bedroom by a small door, and threw a towel over his shoulder.  
"Nothing much. C'mon, Trunks, I'll make you breakfast." Bulma led her son down the stairs, trying not to give him his morning hug. Who knew how long he'd suffered as an Armadillo that night!  
"Make me some too!" Vegeta called after her.  
"Get it yourself!" Bulma yelled back.  
"Darn woman...makes me cook my own food. What kind of wife does that?!" Vegeta turned on the shower, and hung his towel on a hook on the back of the bathroom door. He opened it and walked downstairs to let the shower warm while he made something to eat.  
"What do we have here?" He searched the cupboards for any edible substances. "Nothing." Vegeta scoffed at the empty cupboards. "BULMA, GO GET SOME FOOD!" He yelled at the woman across the kitchen.  
"Fine...your shower is waiting....yeesh..." Bulma grumbled about being a hardworking housewife who has to do everything in the bloody house. She slipped into some shoes and left the house with Trunks.  
Vegeta ran up the stairs, and slammed the bathroom door. He stepped into the shower, and--  
"YAAAAAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" For the third time that morning, Vegeta had received an unpleasant surprise. He was beginning to wonder if Akira Toriyama was Japan's own Lemony Snickett for letting him have such a life of misfortune. There was someone else in the shower, and it was not his wife. 


	6. Problems Arise

Z Basket  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Six: Problems Arise  
  
"WAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta jumped out of the shower in a flash, and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around his waist, he thumped his head on the wall.  
"What's the noise for, ol' chum? You got a little problem? I can fix it! I'm a rocket scientist, after all!" Dr. Breifs, cigarette hanging out of his mouth and still lit and burning, put his head out of the shower.  
"What's wrong with you?! I was clearly using that shower, do you always hop into showers when they've MYSTERIOUSLY been turned on?!" Vegeta screamed.  
"Well, actually..." Dr. Breifs started.  
  
"Meh, meh, Chi-Chi--GWAHAHAH CHA KAA?!" Goku sat up in his bed to find he wasn't speaking any human language, but making strange Monkey's chattering, and his wife had been replaced by a Turtle. "Turr.." Chi- Chi smiled sleepily at Goku. Goten ran into the room. "Hey, Mom, can I-- MOM?!" He gasped. "Gohan, what's going on?!" Goten ran to his older brother.  
"Uh...what the heck...?" Gohan peered into his parent's room, and spotted the Turtle and Monkey sitting on the bed. "I think it's the curse...it must be! Go get some hot water, okay?" Gohan told Goten. Gohan wandered to the bed, and picked up the Turtle. "Mom?" He shook his head. "There's no way that..."  
"GOHAN, TURR! TURR! HOMEWORK, TURR!" The Turtle snapped at Gohan.  
"Yep, that's mom." Gohan nodded. "Yes, this means no studying!" Gohan ran down the hall to celebrate his mother being one of the slowest creatures on Earth. "You can forget that water, Goten! I've got a day off of studying!" He cackled.  
"Turr, turr, Goku!" Chi-Chi the Turtle ordered. Goku yawned, and jumped off the bed. He scampered down the hall after his seventeen-year-old son, and chattered noisily as he went. "Cheek cheek cheek!"  
"Turr..." Chi-Chi crawled slowly to the other side of the pillow. This was going to be one heack of a journey, trying to get some hot water...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Zzz..." Krillin opened his eyes, and found his vision somewhat less failing than it had been the other day. He blinked, and sat up in what was now an enormous bed. "Zzz...?" His eyes widened at his loss of human words, then realized his orange skin. "Aa-aa-aa!" He squeaked, looking at his webbed fingers. He jumped towards where Eighteen had been, and landed on the head of a creature slightly different from an android-woman... "Aa- aa-aa!" He screamed, falling off the bed. Eighteen arose at the sudden sqealing in her ears, and groaned.  
"Chaka chaka...chippo?" A Squirrell examined her new body. "CHAKA!"  
"Zzz!"  
"Chaka!"  
"Zzz!"  
"Mommy, where are you?" Marron walked into the room. She spotted her parents, but didn't recognize them as they were animals. "Aw, a Squirrel!" She smiled. "And--ew, a yucky lizard! You're going in the garbage!" The little girl picked up the orange lizard, her father, by the tail, and walked to the bathroom garbage. She dropped him in, and let the lid fall over the bin afterwards. "ZZZ, MARRON!" Krillin called helplessly. Marron heard nothing, and walked back into her parents' room. "Aw...you're coming with me, Mr. Squirrel..." she picked up her mother and walked to her own room. "I have lots of doll clothes for you. We'll have a tea party after."  
"Marron, chaka chaka CHAKA!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What has become of Dr. Breifs' mind--DOES he always step into mysteriously started showers, and end up face- to-face with his son-in-law?! And what about Chi-Chi--will she ever reach the bathroom for hot water, and did Goku reach Gohan, forcing him to study? And will Krillin ever get out of the garbage can?! What about Eighteen? Will Marron realiza the animals she's discovered are her parents?! Find out next time, on Z Basket!  
  
--Kai 


	7. More Unfortunate Events

Z Basket

By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Seven: More Unfortunate Events  
  
"Cha...ka..." Eighteen, still trapped in her Squirrel form, squirmed in a constricting pink laced doll dress before her young daughter. "Oh, you're so cute!" Marron squealed in delight. She roughly scooped up her mother, and cuddled her to an extent Ei teen would name mauling. "Cha cha ka!" She moaned, feeling battered.  
  
Krillin busied himself by slimly climbing over the garbage in the trash can, and tacking larger pieces on top of each other. This was going to take a long time...  
  
"Ooh, ah, Gohan!" Goku, the little Monkey, scampered down the stairs as fast as he could, and saw his son standing still in the middle of the basement room, behind something. Gohan laughed loudly, slightly insane sounding, and pointed at what he stood hind. "I'm going to get rid of all the hot water, so you can't change back, at least for today, and I can be free of homework! Ha! MUAHAHA!" He cackled, twisting a knob on the construction.  
The hot water tank...? Goku wondered to himself. "Ooh, Ooh, ah!" He screeched upon discovery of Gohan's intentions. "Goha--"  
"There you are, you pesky little monkey!" Out of nowhere, King Kai had appeared on scene, and had taken Goku under one arm immediately. "And they call you the monkey nobody can catch...look who just caught you!" He laughed triumphantly. "Now it's time r your bath, Bubbles!" He smirked, using Instant Transmission to escape the room, and go back to his small planet. "Bubbles?!" Gohan snapped from his homework-shunning ideas, and watched his father disappear with King Kai. "Uh-oh..."  
  
"Hey, old man..." Vegeta blinked at Dr. Breifs. The both were still standing in the washroom, Dr. Breifs remaining in the shower, and Vegeta leaning against the wall with a towel around his waist, foot tapping on the linoleum floor.  
"Yes, m'boy?" Dr. Breifs ignored the fact that Vegeta had called him an old man, and answered his son-in-law's call for attention. Vegeta stood up straight, leaving the wall to itself, and sucked in a large breath before screaming at the top of his lun . "ARE YOU TOO SENILE TO UNDERSTAND PRIVACY?! WHY IS THERE NO LOCK ON THIS DOOR?! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! GET OUT, ALREADY, SO I CAN FINISH MY FREAKING SHOWER!"  
  
"Zzzp!" Krillin nodded proudly at his stacked up garbage, which would be the key to his freedom. He climbed it until his lizard's skull tapped the lid of the can, and he realized something which made him feel like giving up. He wasn't strong enough to sh the lid up, and there was nothing else to push it open! He was still stuck!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
I don't care if you whine about this being short...be glad I did more at all...----" I thought I was just going to leave it at that, and make it a discontinued fiction, but of course, I felt inclined to go one when you all wait so patiently...:D  
  
I'll put up the next chapter by the end of September if you all review! :P  
  
--Kai


	8. Bubbles' Bath

**Z Basket**

By Pikachu Hunter

Chapter Eight: 'Bubbles' Bath'

Goku, now a helpless chimp, squirmed, tucked tightly under King Kai's fat blue arm. He struggled, but soon decided that any attempt to get away would be nothing more than a futile escape plan. He would have to wait until King Kai put him down, or something.

"I can't believe one little monkey could cause so much trouble!" King Kai exclaimed as he carried the monkey, kicking and screaming, into the house. "You are going to take a bath, Bubbles, and you're going to do it today! All the warriors I've been training lately get _sick_ after they catch you, and I blame it on your lack of self-grooming!" He stated.

"Cheek! Oko oko...?" Goku put an inquisitive monkey finger to his lips. A bath? Well, if he were lucky, then Bubbles was a spoiled pet, and would get a _warm_ bath. Then, King Kai would be able to see his folly. But, if King Kai thought _he_ was Bubbles, where was the real uncatchable monkey? And why did the real Bubbles hate baths so much? He was obviously hiding somewhere...

"That's right!" King Kai nodded at Goku, as if replying to the Saiyan's monkey chatter. "A bath!" He managed to keep the chimp under one arm as he poured water into a tub that looked like an over-sized butter container from the sink, then set it on the ground. "In you go!" The Kai tossed the monkey into the bath.

Goku cried out helplessly. _Cold water! Alas!_ Goku supposed he would have to wait until nightfall, or whenever King Kai wasn't looking to attain some hot water, and revert to his natural form. "Chaka..." He groaned as King Kai scrubbed fiercely at his back, as if he had not been washed in months. And there the monkey sat, moaning, in the tub, for the next half hour.

Gohan paced the floor of the basement, running his fingers through his hair. "What am I going to do! Dad just went poof! Now I'll have to go to another _planet_ to find him! Wait...I can't get there, unless I'm dead...can I?" He tapped his head. "Well, if I were dead, I could always be revived with the Dragonballs...so how do I kill myself to go get dad?"

"Kill yourself!" Goten cried, running down the stairs. "What are you talking about, big brother!"

"King Kai just came here and took Dad away to some planet far away! The only way I can get him back is if I'm dead and I run on that really long path that Dad went on a long time ago!" Gohan explained. "I need to die, so I can go rescue him from the horrors of a common monkey bath...and make sure he stays a monkey, so I don't have to do my homework!"

"Die?" Goten frowned, putting on a heavy pout. "There has to be another way, Gohan!"

"Well, not unless someone else knows how to do instant translocation!" The older brother cried.

Goten threw a finger in the air. An idea had come to the seven-year-old."Wait...I bet _Saiyaman_ could think of something else!" He ran over, and pushed a small button on Gohan's watch. The outfit popped out in an instant, and engulfed Gohan in superhero goodness. "The great Saiyaman is here to save the day!" Goten cried, nodding his head. "Now you can save dad!"

"You're right, Goten! Death is not an option!" Saiyaman threw his fist in the air dramatically, and twirled in a circle, his cape flowing magically after him. "Saiyaman shall rescue Son Goku from the terrors of King Kai's Bubble's bath!"

"Would you like some _more_ tea, Mr. Squirrel?" Marron offered another plastic cup filled with lukewarm water from an old tea kettle to Eighteen. The cyborg, dressed in the ugliest pink dress she had ever seen, let out a low growl, and crossed her rodent arms over her chest. Marron had been giving her this 'tea' all morning, and Eighteen was getting anxious to return to her old self. "Shreeeeer..." The Squirrel sighed, taking the tiny cup from Marron. She ungratefully downed it, having feelings of sympathy towards her lonesome and bored daughter, and slammed the cup down on the table. Marron gave a large, childish smile. "Good boy!"

Eighteen closed her eyes. She might have been able to bear this, if Marron hadn't decided that her squirrel form was a boy.

"Chaka choko!" Goku whined as King Kai threw more soapy water over his head. He was getting tired of this bath, and was beginning to see why Bubbles had fled the scene when the Kai had offered him a bath.

Then, Goku saw _him_. It was the _real_ Bubbles, clinging to the chandelier above their heads. "Cha! Chip, chip! Cha!" Goku pointed at the ceiling, and waved wildly for Bubbles to come down.

"Okay, okay, Bubbles, you can come out, now..." King Kai grabbed a white towel from behind him, and wrapped it around the soaking Goku as he pulled him from the plastic tub. "Go dry off on the couch, and I'll get us some cards. We'll play _Kai Poker._" He grinned.

_Kai Poker?_ What was King Kai thinking? Goku pondered if Bubble was often King Kai's form of entertainment. The blue being certainly enjoyed punishing Goku with the freezing bath water, and soap in his eyes. Goku felt hopeless, and slinked away to the couch, thinking of how boring this 'Kai Poker' probably was.

The old man was shoved violently out into the hallway, lucky to have grabbed a towel before he was visciously deported from his own bathroom. Vegeta threw a rubber duck at the inventor on his way out. "And stay out!" The Saiyan order, storming back into the steamy washroom, and slamming the door.

"Temper, temper," Dr. Briefs sighed. "What an angry fellow he is this morning." He wandered down a few corridors, and into a second washroom, as there were many baths in the large house. "I'll just use this one, instead." He stepped into another mysteriously started shower.

Well? How was that for an update? I hope you all liked this brand new installment of Z Basket! I'm happy I've finally returned—check out my bio for a lot of new stuff, and news! There'll be many new updates from me in the near future, I promise! I'm BACK:D

Kai


End file.
